lorefandomcom-20200222-history
Noxus
- AQW= }} |race=Human (formerly) Undead Lich }} Noxus is the Dean of Necromancy University in Doomwood. He is a necromancer who plotted to take over the world with his army of the undead. It was later revealed that Capt. 000000Beard was associated with Noxus at one point. Biography Vayle Vayle with her brother Edgar have lived in a not very large village of Doomwood, when it used to be a beautiful forest, and it had a different name. However, Noxus has made a green mist in the village, which turned everyone into zombies, with only Vayle left alive and unknowing that Noxus has made the green mist. Noxus felt darkness and power coming from Vayle. Noxus told Vayle that she can bring her brother back if she learns Necromancy. Undead Army Noxus created the Dracolich Fortress for Sepulchure. Also he and his necromancer students created a huge army of undead for Sepulchure, but it was destroyed by the player and Artix as they attacked the Necropolis (though not all of the army). Final Battle In the final battle between the player and Noxus, he revealed that he had controlled the zombies that attacked Vayle and Artix's village. He manipulated Vayle, the Necromantress, into thinking that following his orders would bring back her brother Edgar. In reality, he controlled her as she was fused with the Darkness Orb, and secretly plotted to kill her to get the orb to present to Sepulchure. He also admitted that he'd been using Vayle because she had the power of the Darkness Orb within her. When Vayle heard this, she joined with the player and Artix to defeat her former master. In the end, he was slain by the DragonFable players, Artix, and Vayle. Frostval He returned in third chapter of Frostval: "Lumps of Coal". He transformed everyone in Frostvale into coal. He wanted to use the Moglins as a powerful fuel source for his specially designed fireplace and to destroy Frostval and create NoX-mas to take its place. And since he wanted to get revenge on the hero for destroying his university, he chose the Moglins of Frostvale to be the ones transformed into coal, since the hero cared for them so much. He hired 2 Ninja Turtledoves to protect him, since his powers were still weakened from his last defeat. Bringing Back However, Noxus wasn't truly gone. His ghostly voice led Sally to the Necropolis where she under his training became the new Mistress of the Necropolis and the new Supreme Necromantress of the Tower of Necromancy. To repay him for herself completing her training as a Necromantress, she brought him back as a super powerful lich and he returned to his office in Necromancer University to make further plans for world domination. Eventually he found an ancient evil within the ruins that he with Sally's help used to create Vordred, the Paladin Slayer. Shadowfall Vordred and Noxus then launched an assault on Shadowfall, where he confronted Gravelyn and turned Gravelyn's Army against her (he can, because he created Sepulchure's Army). Noxus enslaves her and decided to use her as bait to lure the players and Artix to him. He later sent Vordred and Sally's eyeCOM to become part of an experiment with ArcAttack over at CastleMania. Though Gravelyn says that there is still one minion that he can not control, then Chuckles (as a child Gravelyn created the minion), who knocks down Noxus and unchains Gravelyn. Gravelyn then turns her army to be hers again, allowing the undead to let the players pass into the throne room to beat him up. When Noxus was defeated, Gravelyn yanks out his skull and replaces it with Chuckles' own, promoting Chuckles. Gravelyn then plans to have Noxus' skull forged into a weapon for her by Cysero. Head Noxus' head ends up forged into the Noxus Head Staff which Gravelyn uses to slay Vordred in her ending. Nightmare Gravelyn later wakes up from a nightmare revolving around Sepulchure as the Noxus Head Staff tells Gravelyn that she probably had a vision of the future. Noxus then tells Gravelyn that her father was fit to lead the undead armies of the Shadowscythe as Gravelyn was surprised that Noxus knew Sepulchure before he became a Doom Knight and states that if she wants to know more about her father, she should look into the Forbidden Vault of the Necropolis. Gravelyn is later captured by Chaos Vordred and Sally claims the Noxus Head Staff as Noxus orders Chaos Vordred to kill the heroes. When Gravelyn's last words were her wishing that her father was here, the tomb of Queen Lynaria Alteon grants her wish and revives Sepulchure. When Noxus orders Chaos Vordred to stand down, Chaos Vordred goes on the attack only to be easily destroyed by Sepulchure as Sally and Noxus bow before Sepulchure. Gravelyn detects that the Sepulchure present isn't the real Sepulchure. The tomb of Queen Lynaria Alteon states that Sepulchure was killed by Drakath where there is no coming back from death. Drakath ends up warping reality to make it look like the Sepulchure has returned from the dead. After reality is restored, Nulgath and Dage the Evil catch up to the group as Gravelyn tells them, Sally, and Noxus that the Shadowscythe Army will hunt down Drakath and make him pay for what he did to Sepulchure. Gravelyn then orders Sally to rebuild Vordred in order to use him against Drakath. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters in DragonFable Category:Characters in AdventureQuest Worlds